capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Academy
The Athena Academy is a private, religious secondary school in Caprica City. About The academy is dedicated to their patroness, the goddess Athena. Although officially polytheistic, the school is open to all forms of worship including the belief in a singular god. The academy is sometimes referred to as the "Athenian Academy". STO The academy is run by headmistress, Sister Clarice Willow. In actuality, Clarice is a Monotheist who runs a Soldiers of the One (STO) terrorist cell. She uses her position at the academy to covertly proselytize students to Monotheism and to bring them into the STO. Clarice recruited student Ben Stark to the STO. He, in turn, recruited students Zoe Graystone and Lacy Rand. Pann was the first student Clarice recruited, then Hippolyta and Keon Gatwick. Revelation and Investigation When Amanda Graystone announced at the MAGLEV Bombing Memorial Service that her daughter, Zoe, was the terrorist who blew up the MAGLEV train, that gave Agent Jordan Duram the evidence he needed to obtain a search warrant for the school. After Amanda's revelation, many students heckle Lacy (Zoe's best friend) including Caston and Keon. Lacy meets with Clarice in her office. Clarice tells Lacy that Amanda's revelation gives unwanted attention to them. She probes Lacy for information about Zoe's sentient avatar program. She lies to Lacy that she was Zoe's confessor and Zoe confided everything to her. She says that Lacy can tell her anything. Lacy is uncomfortable and leaves as soon as she can. When Duram obtains the search warrant for the lockers at the Academy and Zoe Graystone's residence (any place she might have kept evidence of her involvement with the bombing), he informs Gara Singh, director of the Global Defense Department investigators. Singh cautions him to “keep it tasteful,” as Duram plans to bring reporters with him. At home, Clarice receives a phone call alerting her to the impending raid. She leaves, purposefully bumping into a businessman and picking his pocket for an e-sheet that she uses to tip-off Keon at the Academy. Keon clears bomb equipment out of his locker. Duram, Agent Youngblood, GDD investigators and the media arrive at the school. Lacy (who now knows that Keon is STO) tries to speak with Keon, but he ignores her and leaves. After the GDD depart, Clarice sends the traumatized students home. The lockers have been ransacked and the school is a wreck. Clarice breaks down crying. School Directory Administration * Sister Clarice Willow, headmistress Alumni * Monotheists ** Zoe Graystone, student ** Lacy Rand, student ** Ben Stark, student ** Keon Gatwick, student ** Pann, graduate ** Hippolyta, graduate * Polytheists ** Caston, prefect ** Student Additional Images 109 Athena Academy.jpg|The Academy is dedicated to Athena, who is one of the Lords of Kobol. 103 Student.jpg|Students are interviewed for their reactions to the news that Zoe was the bomber. E-Sheet 2.jpg|Clarice emails Keon notifying him of an impending GDD raid of the Academy. 109 Nestor.jpg|Clarice recruited Nestor, a former student, whom she later married. 111 Pann.jpg|Pann is the first student Clarice recruited into the STO. 111 Hippolyta.jpg|Clarice recruited Hippolyta to the STO. She is Pann's girlfriend and also a former student. 109 Keon Gatwick.jpg|Keon Gatwick built the bomb that Ben Stark used to destroy Train 23. Behind the Scenes Filming Locations * Exteriors were filmed at the School of Theology, University of British Columbia, Robson Square Campus - 800 Robson Street, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. "Pilot - Unrated, Extended Edition". Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Director Jeffrey Reiner, Executive Producer/Writer Ronald D. Moore and Executive Producer David Eick, episode 101, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 09:16-09:22. * Interiors were filmed at a former nunnery, per director Jeffrey Reiner. "Pilot. Unrated, Extended Edition". Commentary, Ibid, 51:40-51:48. References Category:Locations Category:Caprica City Category:Organizations Category:Soldiers of the One Category:Athena Academy